1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reader apparatus, and more specifically, to a reader apparatus provided with different transferring interfaces thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Reading devices currently available on the market are able to contain various memory cards, such as CF card, MMC cards, SD card, Micro SD card and M2 cards, etc. By means of the reading device, a purpose for transferring a data signal stored in these memory cards to another electronic product, or alternatively, a purpose of expanding the memory for an electronic product can be achieved.
However, there are enormous kinds of electronic products in which variety specification of transferring interface are provided. When there is a need for exchanging data between different electronic products, it will require different reading devices with different transferring interfaces, since the prior reading device always has only equipped with one kind of transferring interface to thus cost extra money, space and mind for preparing different reading devices with different transferring interface specification with respect to every different electronic product. Moreover, a manufacturer of the reading device is required to manufacture a reading device product by comply the devices with the corresponding transferring interface specification to thus enhance the cost price.